Grand Theft Auto: London 1969
Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=091MLCv6nbY Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 is the first expansion pack, to the original Grand Theft Auto and was the first DLC in the franchise. GTA: London 1969 was released in 1999 for the PC and PlayStation. It offered 32 brand new missions, as well as a total of 30 new vehicles, relative to the time period. The game is very similar to the original Grand Theft Auto because it uses the same game engine and is presented in the same format of missions, sections and cutscenes. A second expansion pack, Grand Theft Auto: London 1961, was later released solely for the PC version and offered as free download from Rockstar. It requires GTA London 1969, which in turn requires GTA 1. As the name implies, the game takes place in London in the year 1969. The player once again enters the role of a criminal looking to work his or her way up the career ladder of organized crime. The temporal setting has been exploited through a number of cultural and historical references, including the appearance of a James Bond-like character and the usage of more or less authentic slang. In addition, the cars drive on the left, as is the case in Britain. Weapons *'Fist' - People cannot be killed with this weapon. However, it can immobilize enemies for a few seconds. *'Pistol' - Slow firing rate, but kills with one shot. Lots of ammo can be found around the cities. It is always near hospitals and police stations, and is the standard weapon of cops and criminals. *'Machine Gun' - Rapid rate of fire, but it is only in specified places and it doesn't have much ammo. It is used by police when player has wanted level of four. *'Rocket Launcher' - Only used for destroying vehicles, but buildings will also catch fire when shot. It is found only in rare places. *'Flamethrower' - Can easily blow up a car or catch people on fire. It is most useful for killing groups of enemies, but it is a rare weapon. Missions The missions are similar to the GTA 1's missions: usually you get jobs from payphones, or you activate a mission when you enter a vehicle. Gameplay The gameplay is almost the same in GTA 1 and in the expansion packs, except the location and British specifics such as driving on the left. Trivia * GTA London 1969, along with GTA London 1961, are the only games in the GTA series to be set outside the United States and be featured in a real life location. * The number 69 in 1969 could be Rockstar's humor referencing to the 69 sex position. If that's true, then GTA London 1969 is the first GTA game to use this reference. * This game was released in the same day as Grand Theft Auto IV (April 29), but nine years before the latter. de:Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 es:Grand Theft Auto 1: London 1969 nl:Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 pl:Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 pt:Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 ru:Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 Category:Games Category:GTA 1 Category:GTA London 1969 Category:2D Universe